Rosa Negra
by MarinaBlack-07
Summary: Eu vingarei minha filha, nem que tenha que ir até o inferno para isso."


Rosa Negra .

Nenhuma alma viva estava naquela rua estreita e mal iluminada de Londres aquela noite. Nenhuma, exceto por uma.

Como um fantasma, Becky corria na rua, arfando, com o sangue escorrendo no rosto e de outros cortes de seu corpo, mas talvez fosse a adrenalina, ou talvez puro medo, mas ela não sentia mais nada, a não ser a necessidade de fugir. Estava tudo silencioso, conseguia apenas ouvir sua respiração irregular e seus passos correndo, mas Becky sabia que ele estava bem perto dela. Arriscou olhar para trás, viu o vulto cada vez mais próximo. Soltou um grito. Virou na outra esquina, praticamente cega de terror.

Bateu em uma parede.

― Não, não. ― disse ela, desesperada. ― Isso não pode estar acontecendo, não pode estar acontecendo. ― gritou ela. Ele agora estava a poucos passos dela. Podia ver seus olhos, doentios e descontrolados. ― NÃO!!! ― foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Robert andava de um lado para o outro na sala, inquieto. Checava o relógio a cada minuto, embora não se cansasse disso. Fazia um dia que não via Becky, e a noite passava rápido. Cerca de cinco da madrugada, bateram a sua porta. Ele ficou aliviado enquanto corria para abri-la, mas esse sentimento logo foi trocado por nervosismo.

― Posso ajudar? ― perguntou ele, ao ver dois bruxos, vestidos com longas capas, à sua porta.

― O senhor é o sr. Plant? ― perguntou um deles, o loiro, com uma cicatriz que atravessava o rosto, da testa, fazendo uma pausa no olho, intacto, e continuando na bochecha até o queixo.

― Sim, sou. ― falou, apertando as mãos estendidas dos dois bruxos.

― Nós somos agentes do Setor de Interação Trouxa-Bruxa do Ministério da Magia. Trabalhamos para a Prefeitura de Londres. ― disse o loiro novamente. ― Sou o agente William Kent e esse é o agente Michael Formann.

― O senhor se importa em nos acompanhar? ― perguntou o outro de cabelo castanho. Robert apenas assentiu com a cabeça, pegou o casaco e saiu com eles, fechando a porta ao passar. Entrou no carro, e eles dirigiram. Robert ficou em silêncio, pensativo, mas sem saber o que pensar, até que o veículo parou.

― Agora, sr. Plant, é preciso que o senhor entenda que vai entrar na Prefeitura de Londres, e é completamente proibido o uso de magia. Você receberá total assistência do Setor, mas o que passará não é fácil.

Robert apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Parecia que tinha um nó na garganta, que lhe impedia de dizer qualquer palavra. Os dois saíram do carro e Robert seguiu seu exemplo. Entraram na prefeitura, mas ao invés de pegar um elevador, desceram uma escada um tanto escondida. Foram parar numa sala, com as paredes claras, e com apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras simples. Robert sentia muito frio, embora soubesse que estivesse quente. Ele olhou, um pouco desamparado, para os agentes Kent e Formann.

― Já vão vir atender você. ― disse o William. Os dois subiram a escada novamente. Robert se sentou em uma cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Achou que nunca tinha estado mais nervoso na vida, até porque já suspeitava sobre o que se tratava. Só por pensar naquilo seu estômago deu uma volta. Olhou para os lados, estudando a sala. Uma das luzes piscava constantemente, como se estivesse com mal contato, ou prestes a queimar. Robert ficou observando a luz piscando, tentando afastar todo tipo de pensamento de sua mente. Ouviu alguém – uma mulher, pois o barulho dos passos eram de sapatos salto alto – descendo as escadas, mas ele não sabia o que esperar.

― Boa noite... Sr. Plant? ― perguntou ela, ao chegar ao final da escada. Robert ainda sentia sentia o nó na garganta, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ela sorriu solidária. ― Meu nome é Rachel. Então, vamos nos sentar? ― perguntou ela, já sentando em uma das cadeiras. Robert seguiu seu exemplo. Ao sentar, parecia que a luz estava piscando com cada vez mais freqüencia. ― Sr. Plant, a quanto tempo você não vê sua filha?

― Não a vejo desde cedo dessa manhã. ― respondeu Robert. Suas suspeitas estavam cada vez mais próximas da realidade.

― E ela estava... Diferente, de algum modo? ― perguntou ela, fazendo uma ou duas anotações numa folha que parecia um formulário, ou registro.

― Não, normal. Nada de diferente. ― falou ele, tentando se lembrar de manhã, não se lembrava de quase nada, estava caindo de sono as seis da manhã.

― E você pode... Descrever...?

― Ahn... Ela acorda as seis da manhã para ir para o trabalho. Ela sempre me acorda também, para fazer companhia a ela no café da manhã. ― disse ele. Agora que tinha quase certeza porque estavam falando aquilo, embora uma parte dele não quisesse acreditar ainda, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Olhou para o chão e limpou as lágrimas com a manga da camisa, mas elas continuaram a cair. Continuou, com a voz mais grave: ― E então ela saiu, era para ela voltar para almoçar em casa, mas ela me enviou um recado, dizendo que não iria almoçar comigo pois tinha um compromisso no trabalho... E... E... ― falou Robert, tentando reunir forças para continuar. ― Depois ela voltaria ao trabalho, e viria para casa por volta das seis. Mas ela... Ela não voltou. ― Robert agora reunia forças para manter as suas lágrimas contidas, mas tudo que conseguia dizer era: ― Ela não voltou!

― Sr. Plant... ― começou Rachel.

― Ela está morta, não está? ― perguntou Robert, agora olhando para ela, com seus olhos azuis manchados de lágrimas. Ela o encarou, hesitante, parecia sem saber o que falar. ― Está, não está?! ― gritou ele, se levantando.

― Sim, está. ― disse Rachel, parecia a ponto de chorar também.

Robert soltou uma gargalhada. Era ridículo, ultrapassava o ridículo, como sua filha, com vinte e um anos de idade, podia estar morta? Como? Sentiu uma raiva intensa. Chutou a cadeira que antes estava sentado.

― Merda! ― exclamou ele. Agora era a sua tristeza que o dominava. Se encostou na parede da sala, e escorregou até cair sentado no chão. As lágrimas agora molhavam todo o seu rosto. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos. ― Merda, merda! Como isso aconteceu? ― perguntou ele baixinho. Ergueu a cabeça e encarou a mulher. ― Como isso aconteceu?!

― Sr. Plant, Rebecca Plant morreu hoje, foi encontrada às vinte e três horas, no final da rua Prescot Saint. Foi vítima de algum tipo de ataque de animal.

― A-Ataque de animal? ― repetiu Robert. ― Em Londres? Em Prescot Saint? Na porcaria de Prescot Saint? ― disse Robert, com uma nova onda de raiva. ― Como um animal conseguiu matar uma pessoa, [i]minha filha[/i], em Londres, em Prescot Saint, e ninguém ter visto?!

― Sr. Plant. ― disse ela após alguns minutos. ― Ela foi atacada, como já disse antes, e... O senhor precisa identificar o corpo, só para o formulário. ― disse Rachel.

― Identificar o…? [i]Identificar o corpo?[/i] ― disse Robert desgostoso.

― É preciso, sr. Plant. ― disse ela, um pouco mais firme, mas ainda assim com um tom de apoio na voz. Robert a encarou, desolado. ― Pode me acompanhar? ― perguntou ela, com a voz um pouco mais suave agora. Lentamente Robert se levantou e enxugou as lágrimas novamente. Assentiu com a cabeça. ― Vamos?

― Vamos. ― disse ele com a voz rouca. Ela se levantou da cadeira que estava sentada. Ela tomou direção por outro corredor. Que Robert a seguiu, em silêncio. Depois de mais alguns corredores, ela perguntou:

― Sr. Plant... Preciso saber, para a ficha, quantos anos você tem? ― perguntou ela, pegando novamente a prancheta.

― Trinta e sete. ― falou Robert, com a mesma voz rouca. Ela anotou na prancheta lentamente, como se estivesse pensando, fazendo as contas mentalmente. Mas Robert já estava acostumado com esse tipo de reação, sentiu um solavanco ao pensar de que nunca mais se impressionariam por causa da pouca diferença de idade entre ele e sua filha.

― E a mãe dela...

― Não temos contato. ― disse Robert, com menos vontade que nunca de entrar nesse assunto.

― Aham... ― disse ela anotando novamente.

Ela parou em frente a uma porta. Robert engoliu e respirou fundo. Assentiu novamente com a cabeça, e ela abriu a porta. A sala era branca, com o chão cinza, mas era as paredes não eram pintadas. No lugar das cores tinham grandes gavetas metálicas. Robert estremeceu, e seus olhos encheram novamente com lágrimas: Em uma daquelas grandes gavetas de metal estava o corpo frio de sua filha, a sua menina.

― Aqui. ― disse ela pegando no puxador de uma das gavetas. Puxou, e a gaveta deslizou longamente, dentro dela, estava um corpo coberto por um lençol. Ela pegou o lençol pela ponta e puxou lentamente na outra direção, descobrindo o rosto da pessoa. O ar pareceu faltar nos pulmões de Robert, parecia que tinha levado um soco no estômago.

― É... ― começou ele, pigarreou e falou novamente. ― É ela... É a minha filha.

― Você quer ir embora? ― perguntou Rachel, fazendo uma anotação e erguendo os olhos para o homem, mas ele não olhava para ela. Robert tinha congelado, olhando para a filha. Ele examinava Becky, deitada imóvel, com os cortes já limpos, que pareciam ser pelo corpo todo. ― Senhor Plant?

― Vamos, por favor. ― disse ele depois de algum tempo.

Enquanto voltavam pelo mesmo caminho, Robert colocou o capuz do moletom marrom escuro e enfiou as mãos no bolso único na frente do moletom. Ao subir as escadas, encontrou os agentes William e Michael. Sabia que devia ter passado apenas uma ou duas horas desde que os viu pela primeira vez, mas para Robert parecia que haviam se passado milhares de anos. Robert não sorriu para eles, naquele momento, ele duvidava que algum dia voltasse a sorrir.

― Podemos levar você para casa? ― perguntou Michael. Robert simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

― Sinto muito. ― disse Rachel enquanto os agentes entravam no carro. ― Você e a... Becky, eram muito ligados... E eu realmente sinto muito.

― Obrigado. ― disse Robert com a voz rouca. Entrou no carro e o carro deu a partida. A volta pareceu muito mais comprida que a ida. Agora já amanhecia. Quando o motor foi desligado, Robert olhou demoradamente para a sua casa, agora tão pálida e sem vida.

― Sr. Plant... Temos que lhe entregar... A varinha da sua filha. ― disse William o encarando.

― Vocês acharam a varinha dela? ― perguntou Robert, espantado. A última coisa que tinha pensado foi na varinha, a única defesa da filha... Michael tirou da bolsa uma caixinha comprida, e a abriu. Dentro, estava a varinha de Becky. Robert pegou a varinha com cuidado.

― Bem, na verdade, estava na mão dela, com uma rosa negra. ― disse Michael. ― Portanto, nós chegamos, do ministério, que chegamos antes para pegar a sua filha, a conclusão de que havia... Um humano, junto com a fera.

― Humano? ― repetiu Robert. Toda os pensamentos giraram em sua mente.

― Sim. ― afirmou William. ― Já foi instalado um inquérito e o ministério está totalmente mobilizado para descobrir quem foi o humano.

― E a fera?

― Ainda não examinamos as mordidas, mas assim que tivermos a idéia de qual fera é entraremos em contato com você.

― Ok. ― disse Robert, examinando a varinha da filha. ― Obrigado. ― falou ele enquanto descia do carro.

Robert entrou na casa, sem vontade de fazer nada, simplesmente se jogou na poltrona e fechou os olhos. Ouviu um pio suave, e percebeu que havia uma coruja na janela entreaberta, com uma carta no bico. Pegou a carta, e a coruja voou sem precisar sequer pagá-la.

_23/09/2001_

_Senhor Plant, o senhor está isento de comparecer ao trabalho por duas semanas, devido ao falecimento de sua filha, Rebecca Plant. Todos nós do Ministério da Magia lamentamos a sua perda, e a nossa perda de uma ótima colega. O próprio ministro da magia já acionou o Departamento de Aurores para investigar o caso._

_Abaixo, uma lista de departamentos que gostariam de saber onde o velório e enterro de Becky será, para podermos comparecer:_

Robert leu a lista. Praticamente todos os departamentos queriam comparecer. Mais lágrimas surgiram aos seus olhos, a ler o trecho "velório e enterro de Becky".

_Mais uma vez, nossos pêsames pela sua perda,_

_Todo o Ministério da Magia._

Robert ficou em pé, com a carta na mão, mas não queria mais ficar ali. Deixou a carta e a varinha de Becky na mesinha de centro. Saiu da casa e fechou a porta, sem sequer trancá-la, e saiu andando, sem rumo. Precisava fazer algo, ajudar os aurores de alguma forma. O dia estava nublado e com muita neblina, o que o impedia de ver algo muito a frente dele. Não se incomodou, não olhava muito para frente, encarava o chão, mergulhado em seus pensamentos, deixando seus pés o levarem.

Ele entrou no bar que tanto conhecia, agora parecia um pouco sinistro. Estava vazio, a não ser por um homem muito magro que limpava os copos por detrás do balcão. A luz do sol entrava turva pelas pequenas janelas. Apenas algumas velas estavam acesas, o que deixava o bar praticamente na escuridão.

― Robert! O de sempre? ― perguntou o dono, puxando o copo.

― Não, quero uma vodka tri-destilada, por favor, Tom. ― falou Robert, se sentando no banquinho no balcão.

― Um drinque forte, mal começou o dia! ― disse Tom servindo.

― Nem dormi. ― falou Robert, apoiando o rosto na mão.

― Noitada fora? ― perguntou Tom, sorrindo e mandando o copo, que deslizou no balcão vernizado até a mão de Robert.

― Não. ― respondeu ele, tomando alguns goles do líquido, que desceu como ardendo sua garganta.

― Onde está garota Becky? ― perguntou Tom, sorridente.

― Becky está morta. ― respondeu Robert, com a vos rouca. Os olhos de Tom se esbugalharam de surpresa, seu rosto congelou.

― Morta?! ― repetiu Tom, incrédulo, parecia que estava sem ar. Sua voz fora pouco mais de um sussurro. Robert tomou o resto da vodka e deslizou o copo de volta para Tom, que deixou o copo passar por ele. O copo bateu na coluna e rolou para o chão, espatifando-se. Os olhos de Robert se encheram d'água novamente.

― É, morta. ― disse Robert, com a voz embargada.

― M-Mas... Como isso aconteceu? ― perguntou Tom. Robert sorriu, era exatamente a mesma pergunta que ele havia feito há pouco tempo atrás.

― Me dê outra vodka. ― falou Robert.

― Como aconteceu? ― perguntou Tom, sem se mover.

― Me dê outra vodka, [i]por favor.[/i] ― repetiu Robert.

― Becky... Morta... ― falou Tom, como se quisesse assimilar a frase.

― ME DÊ OUTRA VODKA! ― gritou Robert, só assim Tom se lembrou de servir ele. Colocou em outro copo mais uma dose, e deu para Robert. Tom ficou em silêncio, sentado na cadeira atrás do balcão. Depois de alguns goles do copo e algumas lágrimas derramadas, tomou fôlego e falou: ― Foi ataque de algum tipo de fera.

― Um lobisomem? ― perguntou Tom.

― Um lobisomem não faria tal destruição. ― falou Robert. ― E tem um bruxo por trás disso.

― Como você sabe?

― Só sei. ― falou Robert. Não achou sábio sair falando para todos sobre a Rosa Negra.

― E o que o Ministério está fazendo?

― O ministro moveu alguns aurores, mas desconfio que isso não vai dar em bosta nenhuma. Os aurores de hoje em dia são uns retardados. ― disse Robert, terminando o copo. ― Se pelo menos eu ainda estivesse na ativa...

― Por que você não procura por você mesmo? ― perguntou Tom enchendo o copo de Robert. Ele deu de ombros.

― Ah... Tom, não coloque idéias em minha cabeça enquanto eu bebo. ― Falou Robert, virando outro copo. Robert queria sorrir, mas não tinha certeza de que conseguiria fazer isso mais alguma vez.

― Mas não é má idéia. ― ponderou Tom, servindo mais a Robert e sentando-se no banquinho. ― Quero dizer, se você tiver a ajuda de um especialista, como o Dean Collins, e de um pilantra, como o Sam Wolf, você estaria feito. Eles costumam aparecer por aqui normalmente... ― disse ele servindo novamente Robert. ― Se você quiser, posso falar com eles, ou você mesmo pode vir. De preferência, fale separadamente...

― Está bem, está bem... Vou pensar. ― falou ele, virando o último copo. Ele se levantou, lentamente. Pegou o casaco. ― Pendure na minha conta, Ok?

― Essas foram por conta da casa. ― falou Tom, enquanto Robert se encaminhava para a saída. ― Ah... E Robert... ― Tom o chamou, com a voz forte, enquanto segurava a porta do bar aberta. ― Sinto muito por Becky. ― sua voz ficou ligeiramente mais baixa, e seu forte sotaque pareceu deixar a frase diferente, um pouco mais pesada.

― Obrigado, Tom. Até depois. ― disse Robert saindo do bar, e recolando o capuz. Andou por muito tempo, pensando no que Tom dissera.

_Por que não procura você mesmo? _Por que não? Tinha todo o treinamento, só estava um pouco fora de forma. Tudo que precisava ele tinha, enfiado no porão de sua casa. Mas sair sozinho atrás de algo que ele não conhecia parecia impulsivo e ruim até para ele. Se pelo menos conseguisse alguém para apoiá-lo. Uma idéia começou a se formar em sua cabeça, um plano, mas isso era demais até para ele. Entrar infiltrado no Ministério.

Pensando bem, o sistema era bem fácil de se codificar, e bastava um documento falso e você estava dentro. Não era impossível. Robert mudou o caminho, tomando rumo novamente para a sua casa, entrou, deixando a porta aberta, sem ligar. Subiu as escadas. Ao andar rapidamente pelo corredor, sentiu o estômago dar uma completa volta ao passar pela porta aberta do quarto da filha. Deu meia volta e fechou a porta do quarto.

Entrou em seu próprio quarto. Começou a bater o pé numa parte determinada do chão do quarto, até que uma tábua de madeira do chão fez um barulho diferente. Ele se ajoelhou e levantou a tábua solta. Tirou de dentro do fundo uma pasta de couro e alguns papéis. Recolocou a tábua com cuidado no lugar, e desceu as escadas para o hall, fechando a porta de casa, ainda aberta, com o pé, virou para a cozinha e desceu para o porão.

Tirou a varinha do bolso e acendeu a luz do porão. Todos os objetos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que tinha reluziram a luz fraca amarelada. Robert se sentou na escrivaninha e acendeu o abajur. Abriu a pasta e começou a estudá-la. Precisava de muito tempo, mas o tempo era pouco. Tinha que ser rápido. Tinha que ser logo no outro dia.

Robert acordou com o rosto em algo como uma tábua, e só então percebeu que havia dormido na escrivaninha, sem nem sair do porão. Ergueu a cabeça, mas o topo dela fez contato com algo que estava pelando. Pulou da cadeira e exclamou:  
― Droga! ― esfregou a mão na parte da cabeça onde havia batido na luminária extremamente quente, por estar acesa a noite inteira. Reuniu os papéis e recoloucou-os na pasta. Enfiou a varinha no bolso do moletom e checou o relógio. Eram seis horas da manhã. Aparentemente ele havia se acostumado a acordar cedo.  
Subiu as escadas, saindo para a cozinha. Ao ver a mesa desarrumada, a outra cadeira vazia, ao não sentir o cheiro de café pronto, sentiu a mesma tristeza do dia anterior, mas dessa vez ela vinha misturada com uma vontade: Vingança. Ele fez o próprio café, colocando-o num copo descartável, pegou um pão francês adormecido e saiu de casa, duvidando que conseguisse passar mais um minuto ali.  
Se sentou na mureta de uma casa próxima. Comeu o café lentamente, se preparando para o que ia fazer, revisando o plano nos seus mínimos detalhes em sua mente, enquanto observava os carros passarem, com seus motoristas indiferentes à ele, como se fosse invisível. Quando acabou seu café, calmamente caminhou até o meio da rua e parou, esperando. Um carro veio em sua direção. Ele apertou a varinha no bolso, para o caso de precisá-la, mas o carro parou à uma pequena distância dele. Ele se encaminhou até a janela do motorista.  
― Posso ajudá-lo? ― perguntou a mulher que dirigia.  
― Sim, eu queria saber... ― Robert tirou um papel dobrado do bolso do _jeans_, abriu-o e mostrou para ela. ― Se você podia me levar até esse ponto de metrô, por favor.  
― É novo na cidade? ― perguntou ela.  
― Não, mas eu não estou acostumado à andar de metrô. ― disse Robert, abrindo um sorriso. Ela o olhou, como se o avaliasse. Soltou um suspiro e apertou um botão que destravou as portas.  
― Muito bem, entre. ― falou ela, apontando o banco ao seu lado.

Ele deu a volta pela frente do carro e entrou, enquanto uma pequena fila que havia se formado atrás do carro começava a buzinar.  
― Ah, _calem a boca_, já estou indo, já estou indo! ― murmurou a mulher, acelerando o carro.  
― Obrigado. ― agradeceu ele, se ajeitando. Ele olhou para trás, e percebeu o espaço que não era aparente pelo lado de fora. ― Espaçoso, não é?  
― É... ― disse ela sorrindo. ― Quer um pouco de música?  
― Pode ser. ― disse Robert. Foi esquisito, estava a poucos passos de causar uma das maiores turbulações em anos no Ministério da Magia e a normalidade com que a moça o tratava...  
― Então, qual o seu nome? ― perguntou ela, ligando o rádio no CD.  
― Ah... Desculpe, Robert Plant, e você é...? ― falou ele, estendendo a mão.  
― Jennifer Campbell. ― respondeu ela, apertando a mão dele. Robert reconheceu a música.  
― Foo Fighters? ― perguntou ele.  
― É. Adoro. ― disse ela sorrindo, acelerando o carro novamente.  
― Eu também. ― disse ele. ― Mas eu não escuto muito. As bandas que eu escuto... Bem, você nunca deve ter ouvido falar.  
― Tente! Eu conheço um pouco de tudo. ― disse ela. ― Mas geralmente, todos os tipos de rock. Os outros tipos eu também gosto, mas não é tanto quanto rock.  
― Bom, essa eu sei que você não vai conhecer. ― falou ele. Bom, já que ela não conhecia mesmo, para que esconder? ― A minha banda favorita se chama As Esquisitonas. ― ela freou o carro de súbito, cantando os pneus fazendo Robert ser impulsionado para frente e ter que se segurar.  
― Você é um bruxo? ― perguntou ela, tão baixo que Robert teve que fazer literalmente uma leitura labial para entender. O queixo dele caiu.  
― Você é...? ― perguntou ele, tão baixinho quanto ela.  
― E-Eu... Sou. ― disse ela.  
― Eu também. ― disse Robert, esbugalhando os olhos. A boca aberta de surpresa dela deu um sorriso.  
― Quais são as probabilidades de uma bruxa dar carona a um desconhecido que na verdade também é bruxo? ― perguntou ela, rindo. ― Um milhão para um? ― mas Robert não estava pensando em probabilidades, isso iria afetar tudo.

Todo o plano teria de ser repensado, para não deixar pistas ou colocar a tal Jennifer em perigo. Robert começou a entrar em pânico silenciosamente, e se algum bruxo que trabalhasse no Ministério visse ele descendo do carro.  
― Espere, onde você trabalha? ― perguntou Robert de súbito, interrompendo Jennifer que tagarelava algo que Robert nem sequer ouvira.  
― Eu? No Ministério da Magia. ― respondeu ela. ― E você?  
― Eu era auror. ― disse ele, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Isso sim, era uma probabilidade de cem milhões para uma. Como ele conseguira estragar o plano em meia hora?  
― Era? Não é mais? Por que, desculpe, mas pela sua cara, você dormiu muito mal. Você está um caco. ― falou Jennifer. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela. ― Sem ofensas. ― ela acrescentou.  
― É, pois é. Muitas coisas têm acontecido ultimamente, _Jennifer_. ― respondeu Robert.  
― E você vai pegar um metrô por que? Por que não aparata? ― perguntou a garota.  
― Por que eu vou ao Ministério. ― respondeu ele, sem prestar muita atenção. Imediatamente se xingou mentalmente por ter falado aonde ia.  
― E...?  
― E eles registram todas as pessoas que aparatam para o Ministério, ou você não sabia? ― perguntou Robert, até um pouco rude, mas ele estava preocupado, pensando no quanto aquela carona custaria. Ele pensava em cada possibilidade que pudesse ser usada. Alterar a memória? Nada que um bom perito em Legimência não pudesse ver.  
― Sabia... ― falou ela, mas Robert percebeu que ela ainda não entendera o porquê. Sair mais cedo da carona? Só aumentariam as chances de encontrá-la no Ministério novamente. ― Mas você quer ir comigo para o Ministério direto? Fica mais fácil para ambos.  
― Ah, não sei... Você podia me deixar no ponto mesmo. ― falou ele, evasivo.  
― Vamos, senão eu vou ter que dar uma volta gigante. ― insistiu ela.  
― Se você quiser, pode me deixar aqui. ― falou Robert pegando na maçaneta interior da porta do carro.  
― Bom, se realmente for mais fácil para você... ― disse ela parando meio-fio da calçada.

― Sim, é. Obrigado, Jennifer Campbell. ― disse Robert abrindo a porta e pulando para fora do carro. O carro acelerou. Era melhor correr o risco de talvez encontrá-la novamente do que entrar com ela no Ministério. Se bem que as coisas mais improváveis pareciam acontecer perto dela.

Quando o carro da mulher estava longe o bastante, Robert suspirou aliviado. Talvez não tivesse que alterar o plano tanto assim. Tomou um impulso e começou a correr. Desviava das pessoas na rua, Depois de correr sem parar por aproximadamente meia hora, avistou a cabine telefônica vermelha, que era usada para a entrada de trouxas e menores de idade no Ministério. Colocou o capuz e abaixou a cabeça. Se aproximou, agora andando. Não entrou na cabine, mas se encostou na porta dela.

Olhou para os lados. Embora não visse ninguém, alguém ainda podia estar o observando, era melhor fingir. Tirou um cigarro e um isqueiro do bolso e acendeu-o. Tragou o cigarro, como ele odiava aquela sensação. Sentiu seu estômago revirar. O isqueiro ainda estava na sua mão. Tirou do bolso do casaco uma pequena caixinha, com um fio de barbante que saía dela. Acendeu o pavio da caixinha com o isqueiro. Abriu a porta da cabine e jogou a caixinha ali dentro. Saiu dali correndo, contornando até ficar do outro lado da quadra. Logo, escutou a grande explosão. Sorriu. A caixinha era pequena, mais potente. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso, tirou o cigarro da boca e apagou-o com o sapato. Com um feitiço de desaparecimento, fez um buraco grande o bastante na parede para que ele pudesse passar. Entrou, estava dentro do Ministério agora. Exatamente como planejara, o nível estava vazio.

Correu para o elevador, agora, os segundos contavam. Chamou o elevador, e se afastou alguns passos da porta pantográfica, com a varinha erguida. O elevador chegou com o condutor, que mal teve tempo de abrir a boca de surpresa e Robert já gritava:

― Estupore! ― o rapaz foi arremessado para o fundo do elevador, desacordado.

― Desculpe… Johnny. ― disse ele, olhando o crachá de identificação do condutor. Ele tinha o rosto coberto de espinhas, cabelos cor de palha, magrelo, parecia mal ter saído da escola. ― Mas eu vou precisar checar o seu passe. ― Robert colocou a mão dentro do bolso do paletó vermelho, até tirar um cartão metálico dourado. Encostou-o numa espécie de leitor e apertou o botão para o nível dois. O elevador começou imediatamente a se mover. ― Funcionando perfeitamente. ― falou Robert, dando um sorriso para o homem desacordado. ― Vou precisar disso. ― o elevador parou. A porta pantográfica abriu. Robert encostou o cartão novamente no leitor e apertou o botão travar. Saiu bem a tempo. A porta fechou, mas o elevador não se mexeu.

Robert passou pelos corredores, até achar uma plaquinha que dizia: Quartel-General dos Aurores. Abriu a porta alguns centímetros, para verificar se a sala estava mesmo vazia. Entrou na sala, e começou a procurar rapidamente qualquer coisa que pudesse ser usada para ataque. Ao abrir um armário, encontrou uma variedade de capas, até que achou uma capa de invisibilidade. A vestiu e fechou o armário no mesmo segundo que a porta da sala se abria.

― Deve ter sido um adolescente idiota. ― falou que entrava na sala, com os cabelos escuros. ― Era da Gemialidades Weasley.

― Weasley… Não é o mesmo sobrenome do Gui? ― perguntou uma mulher, que entrava depois do homem. Robert ficou satisfeito. Ele contava com o fato de que não suspeitariam de uma armação se parecesse uma brincadeira.

― É, e do Arthur, da Seção de Mau Uso de Artefatos Trouxas. ― disse outro homem, com um nariz demasiadamente grande.

― Ah, eu sei, Gemialidades Weasley é dirigida por Jorge Weasley. ― disse outro, entrando por último.

― Mas então… Por que "Gemialidades"? ― perguntou o que tinha entrado por primeiro. Ele tirou a capa, e tirou a varinha do bolso interno e colocou-a em cima da escrivaninha. Robert não perdeu aquela chance. Se precipitou para a mesa dele e pegou a varinha enquanto ele estava distraído na conversa.

― Gui me contou que eram gêmeos, mas um morreu por causa da Grande Batalha de 1999. ― disse o que entrara por último, se sentando na mesa. Todos ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio.

― Ah, e Percy, vocês lembram dele? ― perguntou o de nariz grande. ― Ele também era um Weasley.

― Ele? Ah, eu não gostava dele. ― disse a mulher.

― Eu também não. ― disse o de cabelos castanhos, sorrindo.

Todos ficaram quietos por mais algum tempo. Robert esperava mais uma brecha, ansioso. Começou então a prestar atenção nos murais. Viu que havia muitas imagens de pessoas. Seus olhos se esbugalharam quando ele viu a foto da filha, que sorria. Ela olhava diretamente para ele, mas ninguém mais prestava atenção na foto a não ser ele. Robert se perguntou se fotos podiam "ver" através de capas de invisibilidade. Começou a prestar atenção nas outras fotos. Todos aqueles haviam morrido por causa da Rosa Negra? Quem tinha matado sua filha era um _serial killer_? O com o nariz grande se levantou:

― Eu vou dar uma checada, ver como as coisas estão indo lá. ― disse ele, saindo da sala, fechando a porta ao passar. Robert viu a sua chance. Assim que a porta fechou, Robert encostou a ponta da própria varinha na porta, e imperturbou e trancou magicamente a porta. O barulho do feitiço atraiu a atenção dos outros aurores. Lentamente, eles se ergueram. A mulher e o que tinha entrado por último na sala pegaram as varinhas, e só então o de cabelos castanhos sentiu a falta da varinha dele.

― Quem está aí? ― perguntou o homem. Robert sorriu. Usou o feitiço para tirar a varinha da mão dele.

― Agora, o que mais podem me dizer sobre a Rosa Negra? ― perguntou Robert tirando a capa de cima de seu corpo. A mulher tentou enfeitiçá-lo, mas Robert se protegeu do feitiço e usou o _expelliarmus_ para desarmá-la.

― Robert Plant? ― perguntou o de cabelos castanhos, mas parecia mais uma afirmação. Ele sorriu. ― Eu realmente duvidei que você fosse ficar quieto após a morte de sua filha.

― Bom, então você já sabe no que você pode me ajudar. ― disse Robert. ― Quero saber tudo o que vocês sabem.

― Suponho que foi você também que causou a explosão. ― disse a mulher.

― Sim. ― respondeu Robert.

― Como entrou sem ninguém vê-lo? Aparatou? ― perguntou o de nariz grande.

― Não, as pessoas que aparatam são registradas, a entrada e a saída. ― respondeu Robert. ― Se vocês forem até o nível nove e olharem para a parede, verão um furo que eu fiz.

― Do outro lado da explosão. ― disse a mulher. ― Bem pensado.

― Do mesmo jeito, você invadiu o Ministério. ― disse o homem de cabelos castanhos.

― Bem, sim. E o que eu quero agora é que vocês me digam logo tudo sobre os casos de Rosa Negra! ― exclamou Robert, com a varinha voltada para eles.

― Quase não sabemos. ― disse o homem de nariz grande. ― Não tem nenhuma ordem lógica. Os assassinatos são praticamente aleatórios.

― E as outras famílias dos outros assassinados? ― perguntou Robert.

― Na verdade, nenhuma vítima tinha família, exceto por Becky. ― disse a mulher. ― Esse era o único nexo, até a filhe do senhor.

― E quais outras pistas vocês têm? Já têm idéia de quem será o próximo a ser atacado? ― perguntou Robert.

― Espere. ― disse o de cabelos castanhos, quando o outro homem abriu a boca para responder. ― Nós lhe daremos todas as informações, contanto que...

― Contanto? ― perguntou Robert, erguendo um pouco mais a varinha. ― Você realmente não está na condição de impor algo.

― Contanto que você deixe-nos ir com você. ― disse o de cabelos castanhos, fingindo não escutar a interrupção de Robert.

― Por que eu deixaria? Por que vocês gostariam de vir comigo? ― perguntou Robert.

― Porque! ― disse a mulher, rolando os olhos para cima. ― Porque você simplesmente é um dos melhores aurores depois de Olho-Tonto Moody.

― Obrigado. ― disse Robert, um pouco sério, um pouco sarcástico. ― Mas por que deveria confiar em vocês? Nem sei seus nomes, para começar.

― Edward Polarovisky. ― disse o de nariz grande rapidamente.

― John Connor. ― falou o de cabelos castanhos.

― Isobel McKenn. ― respondeu a mulher.

― E o outro, virá também? ― perguntou.

― Jim Klauss, o nome dele. ― disse John. ― Ele virá também.

― Eu ainda não decidi se vocês virão comigo. ― disse Robert, espremendo os olhos.

― Ah, fale sério. Nós somos a melhor chance que você tem para sair daqui. ― disse a mulher, Isobel. Acrescentou: ― E me dê a minha varinha para poder avisar Jim.

― Se vocês estiverem contra mim, acreditem, eu arranjarei tempo para ir atrás de vocês também. ― falou Robert, entregando a varinha para ela. Ela conjurou um patrono, de forma de águia, que atravessou a parede.

― Ele vai nos encontrar. ― disse ela.

― Ótimo. Reúnam tudo que conseguirem de importante. Temos pouco tempo. ― disse Robert. Eles começaram a se mexer. Robert se sentiu estranho, estar dando ordens novamente. Ele caminhou até o mural, e tirou a foto de Becky. Dobrou-a e colocou no bolso.

― Estamos prontos. ― disse Isobel.

― Ótimo. ― disse Robert, desviando a atenção do mural. ― Temos que prestar a atenção, agora, provavelmente já devem saber que estou aqui. E o meu buraco na parede.

― Sairemos pela a entrada, então.

― Mas, eles virão atrás de nós! ― disse John, tirando uma mochila que tinha dentro do armário e a enchendo de papéis.

― E nós não somos aurores, claro. ― disse Isobel, com rolando os olhos.

― Ok, vamos. ― disse Robert, enquanto John fechava a mochila. Ele abriu a mochila. O corredor estava vazio. ― Isobel, vá ver se o elevador está lá.

― Pode me chamar de Izzie. ― disse ela, enquanto atravessava o corredor, com a varinha erguida. Logo em seguida ela voltou, com outra pessoa junto com ela. Robert ergueu a varinha, assim como John e Edward copiaram o meu movimento. ― É só Jim.

― Ah. ― disse Edward aliviado, enquanto abaixávamos a varinha.

― Desde quando seguimos o invasor? ― perguntou Jim.

― Desde que ele é Robert Plant. ― disse John.

― Robert Plant, huh? ― perguntou Jim, se aproximando.

― Se você não quiser vir conosco, não precisa. ― Robert falou, sem sequer hesitar.

― E perder a chance de desvendar um caso com um dos melhores aurores da atualidade? ― perguntou ele irônico.

― Ótimo. ― falou Robert. ― E o elevador?

― Está lá, parado. Você estuporou o condutor? ― perguntou Izzie.

― Sim.

― Então está exatamente como você deixou.

― Ótimo. Vamos logo. ― disse Robert, atravessando o corredor e entrando no elevador. ― Só tentem não pisar nele. ― os outros se espremeram no elevador. O homem apertou o botão para o átrio.

Depois de algum tempo, Robert se virou para eles e falou:

― Bem, eles devem estar nos esperando, então, tomem cuidado e fiquem preparados para se proteger. ― o elevador parou alguns instantes depois.

Robert preparou a varinha. A porta se abriu, e assim que ele colocou metade do corpo para fora, feitiços voaram de todos os lados, alguns passando muito perto dele. Ele saiu correndo, lançando feitiços em quem apontasse a varinha para ele, e se protegendo de outros feitiços que vinham. Mas havia uma multidão de pessoas que dificultavam a sua mira e a sua corrida de fuga. Ele ouvia os outros correndo aos seus calcanhares, gritos de pessoas que não entendiam o que ocorria, alguns gritavam o seu nome:

― Robert Plant! ― exclamou um homem.

Nesse mesmo instante, Robert olhou para o lado que veio um feitiço. Mas seus olhos congelaram numa mulher. Jennifer olhava para ele, com uma expressão dividida entre a surpresa e ansiedade. O feitiço não tinha vindo dela, mas de um homem logo atrás dela. Robert levantou a varinha, precisava de uma boa mira. Ele soltou um feitiço, que foi exatamente no rosto do homem, para a sorte de Jennifer. Ela soltou o ar que estava prendendo, mas Robert já não olhava mais para ela, continuava correndo, em direção a saída.

Sentiu um alivio quando saíram do Ministério, mas sabia que não era o fim do perigo. Robert olhou para trás, alguns aurores saiam. Enquanto eles corriam, alguém agarrou seu braço. Ele se virou, preparado para acertar um feitiço, mas baixou a varinha imediatamente.

― Jennifer, o que está fazendo aqui? ― perguntou Robert, surpreso.

― Eu vou com você. ― falou ela.

― Quem é você? ― perguntou Izzie.

― Ela pode vir. ― disse Robert, olhando para Jennifer. Por que ela queria ir, e por que ele estava deixando, ele não queria saber.

― Mas, Robert... ― começou um dos homens.

― Ela vem junto! ― exclamou ele. Todos ficaram quietos. Ouviram estampidos de longe. ― Vamos. ― falou ele, puxando a nova participante do grupo pela mão.


End file.
